Why
by animefreaksrus
Summary: It's been a while since Sollux ever smiled. Even if his life was pretty good. SADSTUCK. ONESHOT.


It had been weeks; maybe months since anyone had actually seen Sollux smile. He's been in a terrible depression lately that no one could understand. Why was he depressed? He had everything he could want. He had friends, happiness… hell, he even had fucking Eridan—his matesprit.

Why could he be so depressed?

Sitting at his computer in his hive, Sollux typed frantically. He had to get this software finished before—

Oh no. Not Eridan. Please not Eridan.

He had actually been trying to avoid everyone in his life. Sollux was on the brig of falling. Although his life was pretty good, with his friends and matesprit, but he couldn't seem to find happiness. Nothing was going right in his eyes.

It seemed that nobody really liked him. After rejecting Feferi for Eridan, she started hating him more than ever. Even Aradia grew distaste for him. Karkat was too busy with his matesprit to even pay attention to the other troll. Nepeta and Equius could care less, he guessed. Vriska doesn't care, he knows that much. Gamzee doesn't really know what's going on most of the time, and Sollux really doesn't talk to Tavros that much. Kanaya is more of Karkat's motherly figure, so she's busy with him and Rose. And frankly, he doesn't want to confront Terezi or any of the humans about anything. And every one of those things is making him worsen.

Nobody really cares about him.

And Sollux has put himself out to believe that not even Eridan cares about him, so that just puts him down even more.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: soll

CA: are you there

TA: ye2

CA: oh thank cod I wwas afraid you wwere dead or something

TA: im alive

'Unfortunately,' Sollux thought to himself.

CA: seriously though wwhats wwrong soll

CA: im wworried about you

TA: you dont have twwo be

TA: ii mean you dont have two pretend two actually care you know

CA: im not pretendin though

TA: ii would rather not be liied two

CA: soll im not lying

CA: wwhy wwould i lie to you

TA: nobody care2 though

TA: why do you pretend two

CA: goddammit soll

CA: i do care

CA: your too important for me to lose okay

CA: i dont wwant to lose you okay

Sollux sighed. "Why won't you jutht tell the thruth?" he murmured, placing his chin on his hands. "It would make thingth a lot earthier…"

CA: soll

TA: iim here

'But soon I won't…'

CA: wwell thats good i guess

TA: but you dont have two pretend two worry

TA: iit wiill all be over 2oon

CA: wwait

CA: soll wwhat do you mean

CA: soll

CA: SOLL

CA: shit

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux sighed and stood up. How would he do this? How would he end the pain and torture the loneliness was giving him?

Then he knew what he had to do.

Eridan jumped up from his computer, and ran out of his hive.

He had to get to Sollux before he does anything stupid.

"Hurry hurry," he mumbled to himself, over and over. "Can't stop. Gotta get to Soll."

Eridan burst through the doors of Sollux's hive, looking around.

It was quiet.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Eridan yelled, running up to Sollux's room.

He wished he hadn't.

Sollux lay on the ground, a yellow bloody heap on the floor. His red and blue glasses were askew, and his eyes were halfway open.

"Oh cod," Eridan whispered hoarsely.

He slumped down onto his knees, next to his fallen matesprit. "Soll…" he whispered. "Come on, you idiot! Get up! Come on, wake up! You havve to!" Purple tears were running down the sea dweller's face. "Stop sleeping you fucker!" His yells were echoed across the room, as he shook the corpse of his dead lover.

Eridan sobbed, putting his face in his hands, shaking terribly. "Wwhy?" he whispered to the body. "Wwhy did you do this! Wwhy did you leavve me?" Eridan leaned down and ran his fingers through the other troll's hair. "You idiot…" he murmured, kissing the body's forehead, and closing Sollux's eyes for the last time.

When his lover's eyes were closed, Eridan choked in a sob. Sollux looked do pale… and… peaceful. He could have been mistaken for sleeping if it wasn't for all the blood.

Eridan looked up from the body, and was surprised to find a note written in yellow, on the wall.

And that made him break down once more.

You're welcome. –Sollux


End file.
